


How I met your mother

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“见鬼。我们有个麻烦。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your mother

  
  
“见鬼。我们有个麻烦。”  
  
Clint像听见口令的猎狗一样瞬间警觉起来：“等等，”他说，“我在幻听吗？同志们，我想我幻听了，Coulson刚刚说我们有个 **麻烦** ？！”  
  
因为说真的，对Phil Coulson而言，这世上只有极少数事情能被称为‘麻烦’：Tony Stark，穿着钢铁侠盔甲和性感裸女的不雅合照流露至网上——头痛又让人想狠揍他一顿但不是麻烦；Steve Rogers，无辜又热心肠，对21世纪科技一无所知——可悲但不是麻烦；Clint Barton，当然，Clint又乖又听话， _从来_ 都不是麻烦。  
  
再说，Coulson几乎从不咒骂。  
  
“OH MY GOD。”Tony的声音在通讯器里响起，“这是我的最后一个圣诞节了对吗？世界末日了，而我还没在八卦周刊上和所有复仇者传过一遍绯闻呢。”  
  
时间是12月24日，他们在芝加哥一间大型购物广场里，到处都是跑来跑去、尖牙利爪的绿色小精灵，从它们恼人的程度来看，几乎可以肯定Loki是罪魁祸首。大部分群众都已经被疏散，但还是有少数人慌不择路地躲进了店铺里。  
  
“钢铁侠，敢用你的repolser的话——”  
  
寡妇尖锐地警告被Thor的怒吼打断了，雷神被烦得不行，伸臂抓住攀在自己背后的两只小精灵把它们狠狠甩了出去。  
  
“复仇者们，”Steve声音紧绷，“命令是*不要*杀死它们——”  
  
“耶，在平安夜干掉一商场的圣诞吉祥物，肯定能在媒体面前树立我们的正面形象。”Tony插嘴。  
  
话音刚落。  
  
“浩克——砸！”随着啪的一声湿润的声响，Hulk一下子砸扁了三只小精灵，它们在他绿色的拳头下变成了一滩亮晶晶的绿色果冻一样的胶体。  
  
Clint盘踞在顶棚的一根横梁上，对着通讯器说：“提问，长官，我可以射那群驯鹿吗？我真的很想射那群驯鹿。”  
  
“哦，这官司我们吃定了。”Tony斩钉截铁地说。  
  
“鹰眼，我需要你去二楼东侧的食品区护送一名女士去保安部门，”Coulson的声音传来，“红色毛衣、深色裤子、中年、名字是Maria，确保她安全，这里我们可以应付。另外，不要和她交谈。”  
  
这命令听起来有些古怪，但是Coulson的语调里带着那种不容置喙尖锐感，哦，好吧，Coulson的所有命令都没有让人质疑的余地，但Clint已经 与他合作得足够久，久到足以分辨哪种语气是“可以抱怨两句只要你能完成任务”哪种是“闭嘴照我说的做”，所以他二话没说，只是灵巧地从自己的位置滑落地 面。而且话又说回来，又不是说其他人需要他的帮助，那些小精灵虽然烦人，却并不能造成什么大的伤害，他实在搞不懂Loki想干什么，没人搞得懂。  
  
问题并不是找到这个Maria 姓未知的女人，而是当Clint对她说“女士，请跟我来”（用他最令人信服的‘我是个复仇者’表情，当然）后，这个看起来和蔼又普通的中年妇女带着惊异和迟疑看着他说：“但是，我得带上我的孙女。”  
  
等等，什么？  
  
好吧，显然Maria是带着她七岁的孙女Alice一起来的，Clint站在保安区一间休息室门外，疑惑着这究竟是怎么回事，直到他身旁的门开启了一道小缝，Alice探出头来，绿色的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看。  
  
Clint无表情地回视回去。  
  
某处，Thor大吼道：“是好汉就现身！！弟弟！与我决一死战！！！”打雷似的声音就算不用耳麦也能听得清清楚楚。  
  
“我能碰碰它吗？”Alice说，然后没等Clint 反应，小手就握住了他的弓的顶端。  
  
“呃。”  
  
充满希望的大眼睛又看回他：“我能拿着它吗？”  
  
自从Clint成为复仇者一员后，他已经经历过不少离奇的事情，看在上帝的份上，他和Tony Stark和Bruce Banner住在同一栋房子里，但这真是最最奇怪的一个场景。他微微使劲把弓往自己这边拽了拽，小手没有丝毫松开的迹象，而且绿眼睛变得固执又悲伤。  
  
“哦，老天。”Clint松开手。  
  
女孩瞬间消失在门内，Clint能听见她兴奋地叫奶奶的声音和Maria要她把弓还回去的命令。  
  
“Coulson。”Clint紧急地嘶声说，开辟了一条私密通讯线路。  
  
“鹰眼，发生什么了？”Coulson立刻回答，声音紧绷。  
  
“她拿了我的弓！”  
  
“谁？Maria？”  
  
“不。她孙女！”  
  
“她带着她的孙女？”  
  
“是的！”  
  
“等一下，我马上过去。”  
  
与此同时，背景中，不知Thor采取了什么办法制服Loki，战斗似乎渐渐平息。Clint听见Coulson把收尾指挥权交给某个神盾探员。  
  
五分钟后，Coulson沿着走廊快步而来，他看起来依旧一丝不苟，连领带都没有松掉一点，但Clint注意到了他眉间和眼角的线条，如果不是知道Phil Coulson这个人，他几乎要以为对方在紧张。  
  
耳麦里，有人在说：“嘿，这看起来真的很像绿色果冻。”  
  
“那就是绿色果冻。”Bruce回答，显然已经从Hulk状态变回来了。  
  
“等等，”Tony插嘴，“你真的 **吃了** 那玩意？！”  
  
“Hulk吃的！”Bruce防御性答道，“而且我想他还觉得挺好吃。”  
  
一切看起来都恢复正常，或者无论什么对他们来说的正常，所以Clint对Coulson抱怨道：“你知道我从不让人碰我的弓。我和她有种特别情感，那很私人的，就像是我的一部分。现在你让我听起来像个变态。”  
  
“我会给你弄个新的。”Coulson简短地说。  
  
Clint闻言高兴起来：“那我要Stark做的，不得不承认，那家伙总是有些厉害的玩意儿。”  
  
Coulson并没回应，他站在门口，深吸一口气，抚平了西服袖口并不存在的皱褶，然后，做了一件让Clint无论如何也预想不到的事：他抽出了自己腰间的配枪，连枪套一起塞进狙击手怀里。  
  
“帮我拿着。”他命令道。旋即推门走进了房间里。  
  
“Uncle Phil！！！”Alice，那个小女孩，Clint此时已经在脑中决定叫她偷弓贼，快乐地大叫起来，Coulson弯下腰，轻柔地把Clint的弓从女孩手中抽走，亲吻她的额头——  
  
等一下，她叫他什么？  
  
Coulson抬头，对屋里那个中年妇女叫道：“妈。”  
  
Clint的下巴掉了下来。  
  
“Phil！”中年妇女露出惊喜的表情，“我不知道你回城了。”  
  
“呃，只是短时的。”  
  
Coulson在说谎。Clint突然意识到，他一直在说谎。每一个神盾探员都有个伪装身份，他们的家人从来都不知道他们真正的工作是什么，对 Coulson的父母家人来说，他大概只是DC的一个毫不起眼的文职人员，Clint不知道细节，因为他没有任何家人，也就不需要什么伪装身份。对他和 Natasha这样的人来说，神盾就是家，他不知道哪样更可悲一些：需要对自己的亲人撒谎，还是没有任何亲人可对之撒谎。  
  
“哦，我等不及告诉Natasha这个了。”Clint低声嘟囔。  
  
“闭嘴，Barton。”  
  
那女人——Mrs.Coulson，Clint提醒自己——睁大了眼睛：“Phil，你认识他？”  
  
“他是个复仇者！”Alice兴奋地大叫。  
  
Coulson僵住了肩膀。耶，对你的家人解释为什么一个普通的小文职人员会认识复仇者还真是小菜一碟。  
  
Clint清了清嗓子，露出自己最迷人的笑容：“我救过他的命，ma’am。事实上，我救过他的命*不止一次*。”技术上来讲，他并没在撒谎，“这挺怪的，如果你仔细想，就像蜘蛛侠和他那位红发小姐，就那么巧了发生危险是他总是能英雄救美……”  
  
“哦。”Mrs.Coulson用好像理解了什么的眼神看了儿子一眼。  
  
Coulson揉了揉眉头：“妈，我送你回家。”然后给了Clint一个‘敢再张嘴试试’的眼神。  
  
不过Clint面对挑战从不退缩，于是他在Coulson即将离开房间时开口说：“可惜你不是真的红发……长官。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
12月25日中午，Tony Stark晃进复仇者大宅的厨房里，这是圣诞节，Steve和Thor正坐在客厅的圣诞树下，前者在给后者讲述节日习俗，Bruce出门去接Betty来一起过节，厨房里有刚煮好的咖啡等着他，这房子越来越像一个家而不是个空壳子。  
  
Tony打了个哈欠，直奔咖啡而去：“Clint哪去了？”他问坐在流理台旁的Natasha，“Coulson终于忍不住偷偷把他干掉了？”  
  
Natasha轻哼一声：“Coulson舍不得杀掉他的，他太喜欢那家伙了。他把他拽到总部去了，文书工作。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 这文是受一篇英文同人的启发，说Coulson家人并不知道他的真实工作是什么因为神盾要求保密……
> 
> 写于2012年2月14日。


End file.
